parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Favorite Songs
Here are the songs that Paul Young and Paul Young 65 should put in his second movie installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, which is called Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. Cast *Timothy Q Mouse as The Male Announcer *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland "1997 film") as King Doc *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Agent Xyz *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Judge *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 1 and Person 2 *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Mickey Mouse as The General Transcript (For Another Busy Day on the Engines) *Mickey Mouse: Good morning, children! *Chorus: Good morning! *Mickey Mouse: I'm so pleased to see you here, And welcome, every one of you, To the station I am here. Yes, everything is ready, From the branchline to the main, It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. *Tillie: Good morning, Sir Mickey Mouse! (sets off to work by picking Farnsworth first to take him to get a passenger train) *Mickey Mouse: Good morning, I hope you're having fun. I really must get on now, I've got a railroad to run. Platforms to be swept, The sheds all clean, And the doors are to be swept again. (Tillie picks up Pete to take him to get a freight train) *Toyland Express, Montana, Ivor, Wilson, Huey, Blue, Jacob Pneumatic, Emma, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. *Jebidiah, Mickey, Emma, Ivor, Huey, Blue, Jacob, Toyland Express, Wilson, Montana, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy day! (after Pete leaves with his freight train, Farnsworth follows with his passenger train, before Jebidiah takes the milk train) *Emma, Ivor, Huey, Blue, Jacob, Toyland Express, Wilson, Montana, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's another busy day on the engines. (Tootle's wheels spin as he pulls the mail out of the yard) *Mickey Mouse: Very good, everyone. Good morning! *Chorus: Good morning! *Mickey Mouse: The sun is getting high, *Chorus: And soon, the steam will all help us, As we're rising to the sky. Yes, everything is going from, The branchline to the main. It's another busy day. It's another busy day on the engines. (Wilson departs with the breakdown crane) *Chorus: Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's another busy day on the engines. (Toyland Express steams along the track out of the station to Toyland station with Ivor leaving with a freight train after Jacob and Emma set off with Blue and Huey following and racing each other) Everyone, together, let's make our whistle sounds. Say 'Peep! Peep!' 'Peep! Peep!' Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's another busy day on the engines. (Tillie blows his whistle and sets off light engine to get the birthday train after Georgia got uncoupled and was left of a siding) Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's a very special day on the trains. Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's a very special day on the train. Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's a very special day, a very special day on the trains. A very special day on the trains. Transcript (For The Sounds Song) *Courage: Engines make the best sounds. Chugga-chugga whoosh! *Twilight Sparkle: Chugga chugga chugga chugga whoosh whoosh! *Salem: Chugga chugga whoosh! *Courage, Twilight Sparkle, and Salem: These are the sounds that the engines make! (Casey whistles) *Bert Raccoon: Doesn't Casey have a great sound? *Chorus: "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!", Whistle blows and the engine roars, Spinning wheels beginning to grip, These are the sounds as we start our trip. Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make. Happy hoots as the fields rush by, Shoveling coal how the time does fly, Proudly race full steam ahead, Screeching brakes when the lights go red. A wheesh of steam and clanking joints, Shuddering doors and clattering points, With a 'Whiss' on the whistle, And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes, These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), These are the sounds that the engines make. Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), These are the sounds that the engines make. Transcript (For The Engine Rollcall) *Mickey Mouse: They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. *Chorus: All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Casey and his friends. Casey! *Bert Raccoon: He's the cheeky one, though he always gets things done. *Chorus: Johnny, he is strong and tough. *Johnny: And I really know my stuff. *Chorus: Toots! *Ty: Pulls the mail on time. *Casey Jr: For he's a friend on me! *Chorus: The engines learn to help and share. *Tillie: When there's a job, we're always there. *Chorus: We engines have been working late, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. And best of all, what's done and through, our world is saved by us useful crew. We engines now have rolls to play round Tidmouth sheds of far away. Down the hills and round the bends, Casey and his friends. Casey, and his FRIENDS! *Casey Jr: And that's all of us engines now! *Toots: That's right! Transcript (For Casey Jr's Anthem) *(a whistle blows, while some music and some pistons pump, and four drive wheels pound the tracks, and a mouth smiles as the audience bows down) *Gumball: Do you hear that? *Audience: Yes! *Gumball: Well, guess who that is? *Audience: Yeah! It's-- *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: It's Casey Jr! (everyone dances together) *Gumball: It's Casey Jr the Circus Engine. *Gumball, Darwin, and Chowder: Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Gumball: Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg, Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison: It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Casey is his name! *Gumball: Do you want to see Casey? *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along *Gumball: We're all going to see Casey! *Audience: Woo-hoo! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. He's a really useful engine, With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Casey, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Casey, we love you. (everyone cheers and claps as Casey arrives with his coaches and cars) *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, Casey, Casey, Casey! All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. *Casey Jr: Yeah! One more time! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, *Rut: Do you all love Casey? *Audience: Yes! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you! (Casey whistles and winks) *Casey Jr: Good morning, everyone! Hello, everyone! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Tonic Trouble Movie Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Movie Spoofs